


Hybrid Fancy

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan and his impeccable hybrid lineage are a perfect match for Minseok’s pedigree, their offspring sure to be worth a fortune - unless feelings get in the way, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hybrid Fancy

Luhan played with his phone, not bothering to offer up more than a “Hm” or “Sounds good” as Kris rambled on. It wasn’t like he was new to this, listening to the details wouldn’t change anything. Luhan didn’t particularly care what breed his mate was or any of the other facts Kris was spouting off. In the end it would be just like it had the other four times he had been hired to mate, his body doing the work, instinct kicking in, and a sizable payment afterwards.

“You are staying for two nights, so I wil-“

“Wait, what?” Luhan looked up from his phone, eying the man in the driver’s seat. Two nights? That had never happened before. Usually it was a day at the most.

Kris shot him a look. “Yeah, the breed is known for being difficult to mate. Two nights is nothing, they wanted a week.”

Luhan threw his head back, sighing. Two nights meant he would be gone when Manchester United played. “Record the game. And are they paying extra?”

“Of course.” Kris flicked on the blinker, stopping at the red light. “The litter is going to make them a fortune.”

Luhan returned to his phone. He scrolled though the latest soccer scores. Kris shut up, probably realizing that his hybrid was bored and disinterested.

Somedays – rare days to be honest – Luhan thought he should take more of an interest in what he was doing. He was a prized cat hybrid after all, offering him for breeding cost a small fortune. His parents, grandparents and so on had all taken the top spots at hybrid shows. He had an impeccable lineage that must be continued.

Yet he didn’t seem to care, not when it was all business and at the end of the day, after breeding, he would return home and never have to think about it again. The only contact he might have with the hybrid he mated with was seeing their name mentioned as the other parent of an up and coming show winner. It was impersonal in a strangely personal way.

Kris had once suggested that Luhan join shows, live up to his full potential as a hybrid with a to-die for lineage (a suggestion which came from Kris’s mother – admitted after a night of drinking). Luhan had rolled his eyes and said no, Kris didn’t bring it up again.

He had been Kris’s eighteenth birthday present, a time-to-grow-up-and-take-care-of-something gift from his wealthy parents. Luhan had been little more than a kitten than in the grand scheme of hybrid age when he found himself staring at Kris with questioning eyes. In time he found an easy friendship with his owner and once the time came, Luhan fully maturing, Kris had brought up a second hobby aside from being a show pet.

“Well, you will get laid if you do it.” Kris had shrugged his shoulders.

Luhan dismissed the idea outright, only agreeing to it a few days later when Kris told him he could keep half of the proceeds (and the getting laid part was maybe- okay it was totally a factor). Thousands and thousands of dollars could buy a lot of Manchester United merchandise. So he had embarked on his life as a Tom cat for hire, an expensive sire who never cared what happened after he left behind his mate.

“We’re here.” Kris pulled into an underground parking garage.

Luhan didn’t bother to look around. It didn’t matter, he would be gone in a few days any way.

The man offered a ninety degree bow then held his hand out. “Nice to finally meet you. I am Junmyeon.”

“A pleasure.”

Luhan had to hold back from rolling his eyes at Kris’s overly greasy greeting. It wasn’t the words but the way he said them that had Luhan realizing his owner was trying to flirt. Kris was so bad at flirting it was embarrassing.

“And this must be Luhan.” Junmyeon held his hand out, offering it to the hybrid. Luhan eyed the hand once then shook it. “Wow, I can’t wait to see how the kittens turn out. Your fur is so pretty.”

Luhan was mildly offended by the comment but he shouldn’t have been. It was the same thing he had heard time and time again, the owners of his mates only looking at him as one half of what they would be selling in a few months. It was a business after all.

Junmyeon stepped aside, letting them into the apartment. Luhan was three steps in before the smell hit him, overpowering his senses. He stopped, his nose going crazy as his tail began to twitch.

Kris almost collided with Luhan’s back at the sudden stop. “Where is he?”

“Ah, in the room over here.” Junmyeon pointed behind him.

The apartment was large and luxuriously furnished. Luhan had come to learn that those who could afford to breed their hybrids with him were usually well off financially. It wasn’t a cheap task to own a prized pet much less breed them.

“Should we sign the contract first?” Kris suggested, gently guiding Luhan into the apartment.

Luhan was no longer listening. He didn’t care about contracts or anything other than the enticing scent that was beckoning him. He would have ran straight towards the source of the smell if Kris hadn’t latched onto his arm, knowing enough to keep Luhan still until the business deal was figured out.

As his owner discussed the payment and other details he found himself glancing towards the hall. The scent was the most delicious thing he had ever smelled, the most amazing mixture of sweet and…something he couldn’t pinpoint. It was driving him mad not being able to run to it. He started to whine, a low noise that only Kris heard. His owner shot him a disapproving look.

Five excruciating minutes later the contract was signed.

“Do you need anything? Sorry, I talked to the vet about it however this is all very new to m-“

A strangled cry sounded, Luhan tensing. He needed to go, he needed to go now.

Kris released his arm.

“It takes care of itself.” Kris smiled at Junmyeon as Luhan bolted down the hall.

 

 

Luhan pushed the door open, his mind foggy with desire. The scent was so strong, so alluring, he barely remembered to close the door.

The room was dark, the blinds drawn. He could make out a form on the bed, a low groan.

Luhan knew the routine. He stripped off his clothing without being asked. He was there for one reason and that reason was to breed the hybrid, to fuck them through their heat and to – most importantly – produce a litter of prized hybrids which would make their seller very wealthy.

He had his boxers halfway down his legs when he stilled.

“Luhan?”

Luhan cleared his throat. Usually they didn’t say his name, it didn’t really matter what his name was any way. He was nothing more than a sperm donor. If they were curious they could always look at the pedigree papers. “Yes.”

“Minseok.” It was husky, almost a whimper and it made Luhan’s cock twitch. “My name is Minseok.”

Luhan stepped out of his boxers, his discarded clothing left on the floor. The scent drew him near, to the bed, to the writhing hybrid. He was halfway on the bed when strong hands reached for him, pulling him closer. Luhan collapsed onto the mattress, surprised.

“Hello,” Minseok whispered seductively.

The scent was so mind numbing that Luhan could only rut towards the source. He moved, wanting only to mount the source of his arousal.

“Not so fast.”

How, how could a hybrid in heat have any self-control? Luhan was amazed as he was all but dragged further on the bed. He couldn’t utter more than a throaty moan before he felt a weight on top of him.

A low purr accompanied a wide and slow lick up Luhan’s cheek. “You smell really good.”

He was taking control. Shit. Luhan had never been so hard in his life. He grabbed at the hybrid that was straddling him, his hands finding the hybrids waist and holding him there. He rutted up, relishing in the husky moans that Minseok let escape.

They were both naked. Minseok’s dick pressed into Luhan’s stomach, Luhan felt his cock meet Minseok’s balls, pressed down with the weight of his body.

“I want you to breed me,” Minseok whispered against Luhan’s cheek, his tongue licking lower, lower, lower until he found Luhan’s nipple. When he nipped and sucked Luhan bucked off the mattress, his hands tightening on Minseok’s waist. He was so hard.

“Fill me up.” Minseok dragged his teeth down Luhan’s chest. “Fuck me until I am full.”

Luhan gasp as Minseok moved, the weight suddenly gone. It was a blur of movement, a hand on his cock and then the most intense, amazing sensation Luhan had ever felt in his life coursed through him. His dick was sheathed in warmth, in a wet, tight hole.

And then Minseok began to bounce. He moved up and down, Luhan gripping his waist tightly.

“Ffffuck.” Luhan threw his head back. It had never been like this, never felt like this. He had mated with others before but this. What in the hell was this? It was intense, fast. It was…fuck it was hot.

Luhan felt his toes curl as he bent his knees, moving Minseok forward. Closer. The pace continued.

“Nggh you are amazing.” Luhan gasp. Minseok chuckled.

Minseok suddenly slowed his movements, beginning to ride Luhan with slow and purposeful motions. He caged Luhan in with his arms, planted on either side of Luhan’s head.

“Fuck me Luhan.”

Luhan found his strength. His hold on Minseok’s waist remained as he flipped their positions. Minseok cried out as Luhan plunged deep inside of him. He gripped Minseok’s legs, sitting back he began pounding. If he wanted to be fucked Luhan would fuck him.

Luhan rammed into Minseok again and again, gripping onto his legs.

“I am close.” Minseok moaned.

Luhan let one of Minseok’s legs go, reaching he began fisting Minseok’s cock in time to his thrusts. It wouldn’t be long, it couldn’t be long. The heat, the tight warm heat was so good.

Minseok cried out as he spilled his seed on Luhan’s hand. Luhan gasp as Minseok clenched around his dick. He threw his head back as he came, pumping his seed into Minseok as he rode out his orgasm. It was the most intense release he had ever experienced.

He collapsed onto the mattress, panting. Their ragged breaths intermingled as they came down from their climax. Luhan glanced down at the man under him, exhaling as he took in the sight - what he could see in the near darkness. He was beautiful like this, relaxed, smelling like heaven. Luhan moaned as he pulled out, regretting the loss of contact. 

“Thanks.” Minseok purred.

Luhan found his own purrs were escaping him. That had never happened before, not like this, not after mating.

“You are welcome,” Luhan whispered meekly. Since when had he been timid?

 

 

 

 

 

The soft vibrations were Luhan’s wake up call. It was comforting. It was…he opened his eyes. Minseok was lying with his back flush against Luhan’s chest, a steady purr emanating from within. Luhan’s arm was splayed against his stomach, his other arm pinned under the man. Luhan inhaled the scent that still clung to Minseok, the heady, delicious scent.

Had he ever smelled something as enticing? He wasn’t sure. Had it been like this with Yixing, with Jongin, with Kyungsoo or with Chanyeol? No, he didn’t think so. With the others he had been able to peel himself away after mating, throw on his clothes and walk out the door without another thought. But this…something was different. They had fucked half a dozen times the day before but this, this was different. This…need to be near.

Luhan stared at Minseok’s soft ears, twitching now and then as he dreamt. He was worried, more than a little worried. Why was it so hard to get up and move away? Why did this feel different? It had to be a case of hormones, of the right scent luring him in. It was all biological, it always had been. Just this time the hormones were stronger, more desirable. Luhan shut his eyes, wanting very much for this all to be a dream. Why was he so fixated? Stupid science.

 

 

 

 

The next time Luhan awoke he immediately realized he was alone in bed. He sat up with a start. Minseok, where was Minseok? He got out of bed, not bothering to throw any clothes on he went for the door. The smell of fried food hit him immediately.

He almost stepped out of the room without throwing on pants, his interest getting the better of him. When he remembered where he was he quickly went for his discarded jeans, pulling them on before stalking out of the bedroom.

Minseok was in the kitchen when he entered, standing in front of the stove. What gave Luhan pause wasn’t the food he was cooking or the unfamiliar environment. No, it was Minseok standing, spatula in hand, dressed only in Luhan’s t-shirt. Fuck.

Luhan had never seen something as enticing in his entire life. He bridged the gap between them quickly, wrapping his arms around Minseok’s middle. The other hybrid jumped, letting out a high pitched noise.

“You scared me half to death!”

“Sorry.” Luhan chuckled, planting a kiss on Minseok’s neck. Then he stilled. Wait, what was he doing? No, no. He pulled away, clasping his hands together awkwardly he retreated towards the breakfast bar. “What are you making?” He cleared his throat.

He shouldn’t be grabbing Minseok around the waist or kissing him or doing anything other than fucking him senseless per the contract. This was business, not some sort of call for affection.

Minseok didn’t seem to mind that Luhan had been so intimate then distant. He didn’t turn around as he reported, “Omelets.”

Luhan suddenly felt extremely awkward. He spotted a newspaper sitting on the counter, snatching it he opened it to the sports page.

“My owner left for the weekend,” Minseok said nonchalantly as he flipped the eggs in the frying pan.

“Hmm.” Luhan scanned the newspaper for the latest soccer scores.

“I think this breeding thing freaks him out.”

“Hmm.”

“It is the first time he has bred a hybrid and he kind of went nuts over if it was okay with me. I told him that I was fine with it as long as we could keep one kitten. I hate thinking about not having at least one of the kits to raise.”

“Hmm.”

“Are you listening?”

“Hmm.”

Luhan suddenly found soccer scores extremely boring. Part of the reason may have been the abrupt intrusion of his space by Minseok, a hand slamming the paper down as the most gorgeous pair of eyes he had ever seen looked at him.

Luhan swallowed. “I am listening.” How had Minseok gotten across the kitchen that fast?!

“You are cute when you are flustered.” Minseok smiled. Shit.

“You like soccer?” Minseok tapped his finger on the sports page that he had just slammed onto the table.

“Yeah.” Luhan was starting to smell it, to sense it again. Minseok’s heat wasn’t over of course, only diminished from the night before. Diminished but flaring up again.

“So do I.” Minseok tilted his head to the side, his tail playfully hitting the side of the counter. “We should _play_ sometime.”

Luhan was two seconds away from reaching for the hybrid, smashing their lips together, when Minseok turned around and scurried towards the stove. “Breakfast is ready!”

Luhan groaned internally.

 

 

 

 

“You don’t wear a collar,” Minseok remarked between bites of his cheesy omelet.

“Neither do you.” Luhan had found it sort of odd. Every hybrid he had been with before had one, but then again he didn’t so it wasn't completely bizarre. He had told Kris in no uncertain terms he would never wear one and Kris had never argued.

“My owner doesn’t see me like that. “ Minseok shrugged. He didn’t have to elaborate on what seeing him _like that_ meant. A lot of hybrids had a sexual relationship with their owners, relationships that were very much about ownership and making sure everyone knew – a collar could be part of that lifestyle.

Luhan didn’t have that type of relationship with Kris and apparently Minseok didn’t have that type of relationship with Junmyeon either. Collars were sometimes hand in hand with such an arrangement– though Luhan knew there were hybrids that wore them without the added baggage.

“Have you been in any shows?” Luhan asked, picking at the omelet. It was delicious, the right amount of cheese, made just right. He wanted to scarf it down but he was worried Minseok might think he was a glutton. Wait, why did he care?

“No. Not my thing. I saw my little sister thrown into that life and I can’t imagine thinking it is a good time. All the brushing and preening and no thank you. You?”

“God no.” Luhan shook his head vigorously. Him, a show cat? Pftt.

“Our kittens will probably be shown,” Minseok said matter-of-factly.

“Probably,” Luhan agreed.

“It wouldn’t be the first time your kittens won shows.” Minseok scooped a forkful of egg into his mouth.

Luhan looked up from his plate, staring at Minseok. So he knew? Wait, had he researched him or something?

“Sorry, you aren’t exactly an unknown in the hybrid world. What do they call you in Hybrid Fancy Magazine – Mr. Perfect Mate or something like that?” Minseok smirked.

Luhan wished he had never agreed to that photo shoot a couple years ago, touting him as the most eligible bachelor in hybrid-dom. “You saw that?”

Minseok grinned and nodded. “Quite handsome.”

“I was young and stupid.” Luhan groaned.

“I don’t know, made me want to mate with you.” Minseok winked. “I even have your poster.”

Luhan went back to staring at his plate, regretting his life choices. Sort of.

 

 

 

“So you have my poster?” Luhan leaned back, resting against the sofa.

Minseok nodded. He smiled, a wide and crooked smile that might have done things to Luhan. Like make him think of kissing Minseok.

“It is so embarrassing,” Luhan bemoaned. To think that Minseok had his stupid teen hybrid poster was argh.

“I am going to take a shower.” Minseok stood up, reaching for Luhan’s empty plate.

Luhan tried not to stare as Minseok walked to the sink, his legs in full view given the fact he was only dressed in a t-shirt – Luhan’s t-shirt no less.

“You wanna come?” Minseok looked over his shoulder, an innocent expression on his face as he stared at Luhan.

Luhan didn’t have the mental ability to say yes, he just moved.

Twenty minutes later he was licking the water from Minseok’s chest. Minseok had a nice chest. He had nice arms too. And nice hair, a honey blonde. In fact he had nice everything.

“How are you so controlled when you are in heat?” Luhan asked against Minseok’s stomach, the streams of water jutting down.

“You make it easy.” Minseok moaned as Luhan licked a stripe up his cock. “I want to torture you.”

Luhan had never been so turned on in his life.

 

 

Luhan untangled his arms and legs from Minseok, a regretful action that was only undertaken because he had to pee. He threw on his boxers and t-shirt and stalked towards the bathroom. He cast a long and wistful glance at his mate before prying himself away. They had fucked twice in the shower and another time in the middle of the living room but leaving him, leaving Minseok, was torture.

He dragged his hand through his hair as he walked. What was happening to him? Why was this so hard...this want and need and …

A knock on the front door had Luhan jumping back, shocked.

Without warning the door opened – or more accurately was thrown open. Luhan barely had time to register that someone was entering the apartment before a blur of black fur streaked past him.

A rush of adrenaline burst forth, causing him to chase after what- or who – had just invaded the place. He rushed after the intruder, afraid that whoever it was might hurt Minseok. The thought of Minseok in danger had Luhan charging forward, landing on the creature as it was only feet in front of his mate.

A few scratches and howls later and Luhan was siting astride a hybrid with black ears, his eyes shining with anger.

“Tao!” Minseok was there, trying to shove Luhan off of the hybrid.

“Who are you and what are you doing?” Luhan hissed. He wasn’t going to let the intruder go, not when Minseok was there, not when he might be in danger. And then it occurred to him – he was attacking a stranger over… a stranger, or almost stranger, or…an arranged mate. He rolled off the hybrid, shocked at his own behavior.

Minseok, blanket wrapped around his waist, shot Luhan a peeved look.

“Who in the hell is that?” The hybrid sat up, scowling at Luhan.

Minseok cleared his throat. “I am in heat.”

Tao, or whatever Minseok had called him, made a perfect O with his mouth. “Sorry! I forgot! I…”

“Don’t tell me you just attacked someone. Puh-lease.” A voice drawled from the entryway.

Luhan glanced towards the door, another hybrid was there, leaning against the wall with an annoyed look on his face.

“I – maybe?” Tao glanced towards Luhan before staring at the new comer. The hybrid had white fur and brilliant blue eyes. Luhan had to admit he was good looking, surely a prized breed himself. What he noticed beyond his well-bred features was his bulging stomach. He was pregnant.

Minseok tried to diffuse the situation. “Tao, this is Luhan. Luhan, Tao. Sehun, Luhan. Luhan, Sehun. He is my mate and these are my overactive neighbors.”

“I am not overactive!” Tao pouted.

“I tried to tell him I could smell you from a mile away but he wouldn’t listen.” Sehun tsked, one hand resting on his swollen middle.

“ _I_ couldn’t smell him!” Tao threw his hands up.

Minseok laughed. Luhan liked his laugh. That realization had him swallowing his words and adding to the confusion he was already knee deep in.

“That is because you can’t smell anything beyond Sehun you moron!” Minseok slapped Tao’s head playfully.

“Yes I can!”

“No you can’t!” Sehun and Minseok protested in unison.

Luhan wondered – was that how it went? When you were fully mated? He had no idea.

“Now come on, Minseok is clearly busy.” Sehun waved Tao over.

Tao shot Luhan one last look, this time it spoke of regret, before moving over to his mate.

“Sorry for the intrusion.” Sehun called over his shoulder as they left. Once the door was closed Luhan sprang up and went to lock it. When he returned to the living room he found Minseok laying in the middle of the floor, laughing.

“What?” Luhan smiled, plopping down next to Minseok.

“You are just….”

“Just….?”

“Come here.” Minseok’s smile suddenly went from playful to seductive and Luhan had no qualms about moving closer.

 

 

 

 

“Do you ever think about settling down?” Minseok’s eyes were growing heavy. Their tails were intertwined. Luhan pressed the smaller hybrid closer.

“What do you mean?”

“Doing more than mating?” Minseok said quietly. “Staying together, having someone there all the time.”

Luhan tensed. Was Minseok asking him for something?

“Not with me.” Minseok chuckled. “In general.”

So not with him. Luhan loosened his grasp, letting his hand slide down to Minseok’s hip. “Why? You want to settle down? Is it all that much better than being alone?”

“Sometimes I wonder.” Minseok burrowed his face further into Luhan’s chest. “What it might feel like.”

Luhan bit his bottom lip, not bothering to respond. When the gentle sound of snoring began he slipped away. He was scared, there was no other way to explain it. He was afraid. Afraid why he hated how Minseok had said ‘not with me’, he was afraid of how much he wanted to hold Minseok to him, he was afraid that somehow business turned out not to be business after all.

He slept on the sofa for the rest of the night. It was a little after dawn when the front door opened, the sound jarring Luhan from sleep.

“Really? I would think they are probably passed out.” It was Kris and he was most definitely giggling.

“Shouldn’t we be the ones passed out?” And Junmyeon who was equally giggly.

Luhan sat up on the sofa, hoping to god he didn’t have to hear any more of his owner flirting.

“Luhan!” Kris all but shouted his name when he walked into the living room.

“Hey.” Luhan grunted. “Ready to go?”

“Oh, um. Yeah.”

Luhan didn’t miss the way Junmyeon and Kris put their heads close together, talking in hushed tones as he waited by the door. When they were in Kris’s car Luhan asked the question. “Why were you with Junmyeon?”

“Ah, well.”

“Just tell me.”

“We may be dating?”

“Is that a question?” Luhan stared out the window, watching as the city passed by.

“Funny story, he was at the same spa I went to on Saturday and well...How did it go with you, anyway?”

“Okay.” Luhan didn’t want to talk about it. Not when every fiber of his being was rebelling against his sudden separation from Minseok. Not when every bit of him wanted to ask Kris to turn the car around and bring him back. This was bad. Very bad.

 

 

 

 

Luhan stretched, purring as he relaxed. He grabbed for his favorite grey blanket. Scrunching up the soft fleece he burrowed into it. The game was on and Manchester United was winning.

“I am going out tonight.” Kris plopped down on the sofa.

Luhan didn’t have to ask where he was going. Ever since he had started dating Junmyeon the two of them had been nearly inseparable. Normally Luhan wouldn’t care. Whether Kris was home or not wasn’t that big of a deal, he could find things to entertain himself with. What made him uncomfortable however was the thought that Junmyeon knew exactly how Minseok was doing. _What he was doing_. And that was a problem that Luhan had been struggling with.

It had been over a month since they mated, a long month. The first few days after coming home Luhan had stayed in his room. He would say that he was sulking if he could ever admit he sulked. Instead he feigned illness, Kris babying him until he finally emerged from his isolation. He took a lot of showers but the scent of Minseok never really left him, he could still smell the hybrid on him four weeks later.

For the first week he wondered nonstop if Minseok had gotten pregnant. He secretly hoped he hadn’t so they would need to meet again. When Kris came home from work exactly a week and a half later and reported that Minseok was carrying two kittens (just in case Luhan wanted to know) it felt like a knife to the gut. He went into sulking mode for a few more days after that.

It had been a month already and he was still struggling. At night he had dreams where he lived with Minseok and their kittens. They ate omelets together and watched horror movies and…no, a good parent shouldn’t let their kittens watch horror movies. He ended up punching his pillows a lot these days.

“Have fun.” Luhan said emotionlessly.

“Hm, right. You too.” Kris responded.

Luhan went back to watching the game. He had almost forgotten Kris was even there until he spoke.

“I was looking at breeding offers online.”

Luhan tensed. He stopped purring.

“It has been about a month, are you up for it?”

Six months, a year ago, Luhan would have muttered a ‘yes’ and that would have been that. Suddenly he didn’t feel like saying yes.

“That is what I thought.” Kris was laughing.

Luhan sprang up, glaring at his owner. “What do you mean?!”

“You have been moping around here for the last month. Don’t try to pretend like you don’t miss him.”

“I don’t know him!” Luhan protested.

“Well, fix it then.” Kris’s words seemed to be timed perfectly, the doorbell sounding as Luhan was hot to respond.

A few seconds later Junmyeon was walking into the living room, followed by an alluring scent. Luhan stilled.

“Ready?” Kris was slipping his coat on before Luhan could protest, before he could admit that the person standing in the entryway was a person he had wanted to see very, very much over the last four weeks.

“Hey.”

Luhan tore his eyes away from the game and looked. Minseok.

“H-hey,” Luhan stuttered.

The door closed, signaling that their owners had left. Luhan turned back to the game. He found that fidgeting with the blanket was infinitely preferable to looking at Minseok. Okay, maybe not preferable, especially when he caught another waft of the hybrid’s scent. Safe. It was safe. The blanket, the game was safe.

The feeling of someone sitting down next to him had Luhan gripping the blanket like a lifeline. An awkward minute of silence later he couldn’t hold back any longer. “How are you? How are the kittens?”

Minseok met his eyes, a slight smile playing on his lips. Luhan dared to look lower, to see the slight curve of Minseok’s stomach. Suddenly he found himself fascinated. They were his kittens – no, they were _their_ kittens.

“One of them kicks all the time, I assume it is the one who thinks he is as good as a soccer player as you.”

“Hey!” Luhan protested.

Minseok laughed. Luhan realized how much he had missed that laugh even if he had only had the pleasure to hear it for a few days.

“You are cute when you are flustered,” Minseok purred. Luhan gulped.

It was like four weeks hadn’t passed at all.

 

 

 

“What are you smiling at? You are at the vet, you never smile at the vet.” Kris eyed Luhan with suspicion.

Luhan shrugged. His phone vibrated again. He grinned at the screen as he tried to angle it in such a way that Kris wouldn’t see it.

**_Minseok:_ ** _Ugh, good luck. I hate the vet. Why r u there?_

**_Luhan:_ ** _He says I need a shot._

**_Minseok:_ ** _Poor you, I have to give birth in a month : P_

**_Luhan_ ** _: …are you okay?_

**_Minseok_ ** _: Yeah. Don’t worry._

**_Luhan_ ** _: But I do_

**_Minseok_ ** _: aww u r a cute kitty_

“You are texting Minseok, aren’t you?!” Kris tried to peek over Luhan’s shoulder, earning a hiss. Luhan didn’t want to explain how he had been texting Minseok for the last week straight ever since they had reconnected that night at Kris’s apartment.

He didn’t want to explain it because to do so might make him admit something….like an attachment he didn’t want to think about.

“Luhan?” The vet tech stepped out of the backroom, clipboard in hand.

“Here!” Luhan had never rushed to get a shot in his life.

 

 

 

Luhan texted Minseok every day, all day. It seemed like ten minutes couldn’t pass without his phone buzzing. They talked about everything and anything. What they were eating, what they were watching, what their owners were pissing them off with. The fact that Minseok loved Arsenal and couldn’t stand Manchester United. Luhan was so affronted by that he didn’t text back for a good five minutes. Arsenal. Pfft. They talked about a lot. But never their feelings.

Luhan never ventured into that place he was so afraid of, never dared to say anything too personal, show too much of an attachment. Sure he asked about the kittens, how Minseok’s pregnancy was going but he never put his abject feelings into it. He felt a lot of things, a lot of strong things, but he never said so – not to Minseok.

Everything changed when Kris and Junmyeon went out of town for a night, leaving their pets alone. Luhan wanted to ask Minseok to come over but he didn’t. He was afraid it would be undue pressure, that it would only make things worse. He settled for their constant texts. It was nearing nine o’clock at night when the tone of the texts changed, Luhan staring at his phone screen as a wave of panic washed over him.

**_Minseok:_ ** _I think they might be coming._

**_Luhan_ ** _: What?_

**_Minseok_ ** _: the kittens_

Luhan had never called Minseok. It was too personal, it was too…

He pushed the green button.

“Luhan.” Minseok groaned. It sounded like he was in pain. This was bad, very bad. Junmyeon was gone, Minseok was home alone. Who would take him to the vet?

“Are they coming?” Luhan shouted into the phone.

“I – I think so.”

Shit. Shit. Shit.

“Minseok, lay down.” Luhan stood in the middle of the living room, stomping his feet as he flailed around. Minseok was alone – giving birth.

“Minseok, what is your address?” Luhan jotted it down as Minseok barely got the words out. He grabbed a jacket and the pocket change that Kris kept in the bowl with the keys. He had never taken a taxi in his life but that was about to change.

 

 

 

Luhan pounded on the door helplessly. He was desperate, lost, and afraid. Minseok was somewhere inside – in pain – and the thought killed him. He didn’t care that he was being loud, that all the neighbors could probably hear how he punched at the door incessantly.

“Luhan?”

Luhan turned towards his left, watching as Tao stalked towards him.

“What is it?” The hybrid narrowed his eyes at Luhan’s frazzled state.

“Minseok is giving birth,” Luhan nearly sobbed.

Tao widened his eyes, immediately pushing Luhan away and punching a code into the keypad. The door clicked open. This time Luhan was the one doing the pushing, Tao almost falling over as Luhan rushed into the apartment.

Luhan ran towards the bedroom. When he threw open the door he gasp. At first he was afraid Minseok was dead. There was blood, what seemed like a lot of it. But then Minseok looked up at him, his eyes red and his face puffy.

“Meet your kittens.” Minseok gestured towards the two most perfect creatures Luhan had ever seen in his life, two small hybrids curled up to Minseok’s side. And that was it. Luhan was done. He sunk to his knees, tears in his eyes.

 

 

 

Luhan was waiting when Junmyeon and Kris returned in the early afternoon. And by waiting he was listening for the door to open. Leaving Minseok and the kittens was nearly impossible, not unless he was fetching Minseok water or something else he needed.

He had chased Tao out (“I am concerned for my favorite neighbor!”) as soon as he had let him in and since then they had been alone, blissfully alone. Luhan had cuddled his new family to him, pressing small kisses on the kittens as he stroked Minseok’s ears. When Minseok slept he watched over the three of them diligently.

The click of the door had Luhan getting up, ready to talk. He tried to make as little noise as possible as he left the room, closing the door gently.

“Luhan?” Junmyeon was clearly shocked to see him.

“What are you doing here?” Kris stared at his pet with wide eyes.

“Where is the contract?” Luhan stared the two men down.

“What are you talking about?”

“The breeding contract. I want it.” Luhan crossed his arms, ready for an argument.

“Why?” Kris cocked an eyebrow.

“It is done, null, void. We are not giving up the kittens.” Luhan tried to make himself look taller, stretching his back out. They would have to fight him if they thought they could get close to the little angels much less sell them.

“Did Minseok have the kittens?!” Junmyeon rushed towards the door.

Luhan jutted his arm out, effectively stopping the man in his tracks.

“CONTRACT.” Luhan repeated.

“We tore it up weeks ago! Now let me see.” Junmyeon pushed at Luhan’s arm and this time the hybrid let him pass.

Luhan cast a confused look at his owner. “You tore it up?”

“Hm. I think you were the last one to realize this was going to happen.” Kris reached out and patted Luhan’s back roughly. “You have both been lovesick fools since you met. Sell your kittens, as if.”

Luhan stared dumbly at his owner as the man entered the room. A few seconds later Luhan followed. He watched as Minseok introduced the tiny kittens to Junmyeon and then to Kris.

“They are beautiful.” Junmyeon cooed.

Luhan puffed his chest out proudly.

“I am assuming it is cool with both of you that Junmyeon and I are moving in together.” Kris slipped a hand around Junmyeon’s waist, pulling him close. Normally Luhan would roll his eyes at the display but at the moment he could care less. His future was ahead of him – a future with Minseok and their kittens.

“We are keeping the kittens.” Luhan announced.

Minseok nodded. “Junmyeon hinted as much.”

Suddenly Luhan felt like the only one that didn’t know what was going on. His confusion and annoyance ended when Junmyeon opened his mouth. “What are you going to name them? Both boys, right?”

“Messi and Beckham!” Luhan shouted.

“Henry and Dennis!” Minseok yelled.

The two hybrids stared at each other.

“We will let you guys work that one out. Have fun.” Junmyeon jogged for the door, pulling Kris after him.

“Dennis, really?” Luhan glared at Minseok.

“Hm.” Minseok nodded.

“You should be thankful you are cute.” Luhan smiled. Maybe he could put up with the names – assuming he woke up to Minseok’s smile every day. Okay, he could totally put up with them.


End file.
